


Machine.

by TheRealConnieMaheswaran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Origin Story, Past Torture, Personality Swap, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealConnieMaheswaran/pseuds/TheRealConnieMaheswaran
Summary: This was one of my writing warp pieces that I really fell in love with. In my AU, Tsavorite is in place of Emerald.
Kudos: 2





	Machine.

The light clicking of my heels trod down the hallway. I would’ve brought my Pearl for this, but it’s incredibly exclusive. As a top administrator for Jade Diamond, Red Diamond wanted me to examine some new technology, she isn’t too trustworthy of her faulty Peridots. I must say, the premise is quite intriguing, an entire system to rejuvenate a gem instead of a weapon, it could even change their role! I walked up to the door, pressing my hand on the control panel. 

As I walked through the dark room, the door slammed shut, sending a slight chill down my spine. With the little light around me, I could make out the blood-red glass pillars that lined the hall. A red and black marble floor led me to the center of the room. I admired the massive chandelier, omitting the same elegance as a diamond.

I placed my hand on the smaller pillar and watched as a red light lit up the ground. “State your name and purpose.” I smiled when I heard Red Diamond’s voice. _“Tsavorite, facet 5E91, cut 2RQ. Core Administrator of Technological Advancement for the Irisian Empire.”_

“I’m so glad you could make it, proceed.” A large door opened and I was so taken aback, I almost fell over! Red Diamond was standing right in front of me! “Come this way, we have a lot to talk about.” I nodded and ran over to walk with her, I could barely contain my excitement.

“You’re quite the intelligent gem, that’s why I wanted you to view our rejuvenation machine. But, with those off-color Peridots, it’ll be a mystery whether or not it works.” I laughed as we entered the main room. The echo of my laughter distorted, but I tried not to think about it. 

“Stand on the marble pillar. The machine will let you inside and you can inspect for yourself, it’ll act just like a warp pad.” She helped me onto the wide pillar. I was so excited, a feeling continuing to build up as she sat down on the throne in front of me. I watched as she pressed on the arm of her chair. I warped away into a dark room, there was nothing for miles. As I felt around the floor, the normal area for hidden maintenance panels, it started to glow.

_“Welcome to Revujinine. Are you Tsavorite, facet 5E91, cut 2RQ?”_ I tensed up when I realized it was Red’s voice again. “Y-Yes? You just saw me come in, what’s going on?” 

“Your technological prowess is something short of extraordinary. You know the ins and outs of dropships, roaming eyes, even our personal mechas. You are an asset to my empire, which is why I built this rejuvenator for gems like you. Once you leave, you will be loyal to the Tana Empire, and its blood-red mark on the universe.” Awkward laughter left me as the floor turned a bright red. “S-She has to be joking.”

Four claws came out to grab me and I was able to get out of their grasp. I summoned my arm cannon and began shooting at them. Once they were far enough, I ran into the darkness. Something like this, forcing a gem to bow to another diamond? There must be something going on.

“You want to be let out? Ah, ah ah… you’re not leaving that easy.” I shut my eyes tight when I heard lazers activate. A poofing sound coming from behind terrified me to my gem. I felt my incredibly short hair now, but this was the least of my worries. With the minimal space I had, I pointed my arm cannon at the ground, charging it up as her petrifying voice returned. 

“I can only imagine what it’s like to be you. Deceived, scared, but… misinformed. Taaffeite Diamond made you believe that the way your living is correct. That had so many faulty gems delivering their unneeded ‘purpose’ for the sake of a better empire.” I tried not to listen, watching as the floor glowed from my weapon. 

“The Tana Empire doesn’t see these extraneous gems as necessary. **Power is important, not emotion.** We need this change, if we don’t, we’ll never be powerful.” I stood up and stomped on the ground, the circle falling from under me. I let go of my light cannon and covered my ears. “She’s just trying to get in your head…!” I started screaming when a gigantic hand reached out and grabbed me. As it pulled me down, her psychotic laughter filled the uneasy air. 

_“It’ll be a mystery if you’ll make it out… at least with your form still intact.”_ I tried to fight back, but it was too strong. The thumb and index finger let go of my shoulders and pressed against the sides of my head. The agonizing shocks seemed endless, but the pain was even worse when it stopped. Tears flooded my eyes as the pain was forcing my eyes shut. When I opened them, I realized what her power was doing to me.

She was forcing me to see her demented ways, a world of evil and bloodlust. “Y-You… I won’t bow to you. Not even if I have to be shattered.” Her bastardized laughter returned and the hand grabbed me tighter. **“Is that a challenge?”** The continuous shocks left me intensely weak. It let me go and I couldn’t pick myself up. 

“Quite the fighter, aren’t you?” The ringing in my ears got louder and louder, finally, I collapsed. I clutched my gem and let out light sighs as I waited for my demise. “I’ll see you very soon… _my Tsavorite_.”

**_POOF!_ **

The hand came down and picked up her gem, an automatic door opening, and presenting the gem to Red Diamond. She grabbed it and examined her perfect cut. “So tough, so resilient. But once you enter Tana, you’ll understand everything. We’ll no longer be insignificant, nothing will stop us.” She let go as Tsavorite’s gem glowed and reformed on her palm. 

She had been stripped of her elegant demeanor and transformed into an ungodly being. The black and white metal eyepatch covered the only piece of herself Red Diamond couldn’t break. This hellish world was the only one she could see, one where she didn’t bow to any diamond, only her Empress Red Diamond. She got down on one knee and placed her hand on her chest. “My diamond, I promise to give my life for this empire. Nothing will stop us from conquering the universe.” Red smirked, ready to order gems to Tsavorite’s same fate. 


End file.
